A New Punk In Town
by hedgygirl768
Summary: Two punks, Anaiyaa and Kagome, Are headed to Athens, Georgia. An unexpected friend shows up and an unexpected love appears.
1. Away From Home

Andi hey peoples! Writin' my fic now so shut up! God I hate my life... sorta. Oh well enjoy the inu fanfic before I kick your ass! Got it!? Good.  
  
Away From Home  
  
18 year old Anaiyaa raced down the steps wearing her usual punkish outfit that consisted of a pair of tan board shorts, a pair of black doc martins, and her black Rancid tee. She was out to see her friend Kagome at the local bar. She sat at a stool and ordered a Screwdriver with her fake ID. Kagome showed up later wearing her black board shorts, red doc martins, and her white Community Chaos tee. Sitting down, Kagome ordered a Purple Hooter with the fake ID she owned.  
  
"Oi. So what's the big news?" Kagome looked at Anaiyaa waiting for a reply. "Oh, yeah." Anaiyaa replied as she took a swig of her Screwdriver. "Well I'm moving next week. You'll have to get a new bass player for the band. I have to go to Athens, Georgia with my mom and brother." Kagome looked at her hoping she would be joking, but the look on Anaiyaa's face stayed as serious as before. "You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking! I'm gonna need more than just a bass player, you're the vocals too!" And my best friend... "Kagome! Don't worry! I'll come back and visit over the summer! And we can still go to the NOFX concert! Besides we can always chat on the net and I have your phone number too."  
  
About two hours later Anaiyaa went home and found her mom sitting on the couch talking to her younger brother, Sunno. "Anaiyaa, I'm going to need for you to baby-sit Sunno tonight." [AN: oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Anaiyaa is me... my character, don't touch her!] "Oi mom... I can't watch him tonight I have a date with Matt at a Rancid concert! You'll have to find someone else!"  
  
That night at the concert, Anaiyaa sang along with her favorite Rancid song, Time Bomb. As the song receded into full ska Matt retuned with their beers. Soon the two of them went into the pit to do some slam dancing, along with many of the other punks. After about a half an hour they went next to the stage to get a better listen of the band. Seeing that Anaiyaa knew all of the words to every song they sang, the lead singer pulled her up onto the stage with them to sing a few songs.  
  
After the concert was over Anaiyaa and Matt went to the bar to have a good time with their friends. After a while Anaiyaa had to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back!" she had said before she left. She headed towards the bathroom when some drunk guy bumped into her. "HEY! Why don't you watch where you're going!" Anaiyaa only looked at the guy for a second before she stumbled into the bathroom. When she got out the same guy was standing there, waiting for her.  
  
He was blocking the way back to her table where most of her friends were sitting. "Uh, I sorta need to get to my table, do you mind moving?" The guy only stood there. After about a minute he started talking. "Hey, why don't you ditch those fuckin' wimps and come and have a good time with me?" He nudged her shoulder and started winking at her. She tried to move away but he kept blocking her.  
  
Finally she got tired of trying to be polite and kneed him in the crotch. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" He chased after her and grabbed her by the arm. He slapped her across the face and slammed her into a near by table screaming at her hysterically. Matt ran over to them and threw the guy off of her.  
  
They ran out the door with the guy chasing them. They got into Matt's car and drove off before the guy could catch them. After about a half an hour of driving and laughing their asses off they arrived at Anaiyaa's house. "Well I'll see you later, Nai!" yelled Matt as Anaiyaa reached the door. She waved goodbye.  
  
The next day was moving day, and surprisingly, Kagome had showed up. "Kag? What are you doing here?" Anaiyaa ran over to her somewhat confused. "Didn't your mom tell you, I'm moving with you! See my mom called your mom who worked out something so I could go with you!" Anaiyaa and Kagome ran up to Anaiyaa's room and found some outfits that suited their traveling taste.  
  
They put on plaid skirts, Nai's was black and red and Kag's was white and pink, they wore combat boots, Nai's were black and Kag's were tan, and they both wore white shirts with black ties. "Ok, well to the car!" the two of them walk outside to see their cab already waiting for them. "Well, let's say good bye to New York and say hello to Athens, Georgia." 


	2. An Old Friend, A New Love

Andi Hey I'm back to write the next chapter so just shut the hell up before I'm forced to destroy all humanity with my giant silver staff (which has magic destroying powers)! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Nah I'm just kiddin, I couldn't destroy all humanity cause then I'd be destroying half of me! Oh well R&R please! Oi, Oi, Oi!!  
  
An Old Friend, A New Love  
  
As they arrived at the airport the two of them noticed that their plane was about to leave. They rushed through the lines and onto the plane. After sitting in their seats the onboard movie began to play. Seeing that the movie was Miss Congeniality [ god that movie sucks ] they pulled out their MP3 player and listened to some of their fave songs by Rancid, The Dead Kennedy's, The Misfits, Community Chaos, NOFX, and all the other really cool punk bands.  
  
After a long flight they exited the plane and saw a punkish man with long silver hair holding up a sign that said 'Diancho' on it. Anaiyaa ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Inu! I didn't know you were going to be picking us up!" "Huh? Nai? Is that you?! Damn girl you look great! What's it been, 7 years!" She nodded.  
  
"Oh Inu, I have a friend I want you to meet. Inuyasha this is Kagome and vise versa." Kagome looked down blushing. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi... um, nice to meet you." She offered her hand for a handshake and he took the offer. "Inuyasha Husako." He replied, adding in a whisper to Nai, "Why is she blushing?" Who only shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"So Inu, how's Sango and Miroku?" Inu only sat there in a daze, obviously staring right at Kagome's chest (I know he's not really supposed to be perverted or anything, but I couldn't really take his politeness {even though he isn't polite} all the time). Anaiyaa instantly smacked him across the face and asked the question again. "Inu, how are Sango and Miroku?! Do I have to ask you again?" This time he replied. "Oh right! They're alright I guess. Miroku's still perverted and Sango somehow likes him."  
  
They left the airport and headed for their new home right on the outskirts of town. "Wow, it's huge... where's my room?" Kagome looked at the house and stared in marvel. They finally walked inside to a large living room with nice furnishings. Seeing her moms and bothers shoes sitting by the door, Anaiyaa took off her boots and had Kagome and Inuyasha do the same.  
  
As Kagome and Anaiyaa walked up the stairs to the first bedroom, Sunno came skateboarding towards them and grinded down the banister. "Was that Sunno? He was only four feet tall last time I seen him." Anaiyaa nodded and once again followed him to the first bedroom. "Umm, this is Kagome's room. I took the liberty of decorating both of the rooms, so I hope you like them."  
  
Kagome stayed in her room as Inuyasha walked Anaiyaa to her room. As they walked into the room Anaiyaa realized that Inuyasha was blushing. "In- Inuyasha? What's wrong?" He shook his head and just stood there, still blushing. Anaiyaa had him sit on the bed with her so they could talk. "Nai I could never really admit it, but I love you and I always have."  
  
[ A/N:: Oh what a tear jerker. I know what you're thinking. Kanaka: But Inuyasha's supposed to love Kagome. Well it's my story and this is how it's gotta be. If it wasn't this way the whole plot would be ruined. Please just trust me on this one. ]  
  
Anaiyaa looked at him through large sad eyes. "I'm so sorry I put you through this." Anaiyaa looked down at her feet while talking. "Me and Kag, well we're mikos. And Kagome sorta foretold this. I could have stopped all of this, but I loved you too. And I didn't want to stop." Her lip trembled and tears streamed down her face as she fell into Inuyahsa's chest.  
  
{Kagome's P.T. (pt means personal thoughts)}  
  
I almost walked into her room when they were hugging. Inuyasha stares at her with such intense love. I can't take it... I thought for sure that he would love me. But love is too strong of a word. I have to escape from this madness. I ran into my room and threw myself on the bed letting my tears flow freely.  
  
{End of P.T.}  
  
Back in Anaiyaa's room Inuyasha was still holding Anaiyaa. Stroking her head as she cried things into his now wet shirt. "Ho ad I godda chell kaghohey?!" "She's only gonna figure it out anyway, you'll have no need to tell her." "Sil hay ay!" "She won't hate you." "Aww shoo surr?" "Completely." Anaiyaa lifted her head from his chest and smiled a small smile. "As long as you're sure."  
  
They sealed they're lips into a kiss, and Anaiyaa got up to take a shower. She felt no need to undress in the bathroom, though she did for the sake of Kagome. As she started the shower somebody knocked on the door. She threw on a towel and opened the door. It was Inuyasha, which really didn't surprise her.  
  
He grabbed her body and sunk into a deep kiss. She pressed her body into his and returned the kiss, letting go of the towel, which stayed in the same place from force. It was Inuyasha who broke the kiss. Before the towel fell Anaiyaa grabbed it. Fortunately Kagome had walked in after the kiss ended and after Anaiyaa had gotten back into the shower. Instead she only found Inuyasha sitting on the couch in front of the plasma screen TV that was on the entertainment center. "Inuyasha, we need to talk about something" 


	3. You're A Hanyou!

Andi Hello peeps... Me again. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Oh and sorry Kits but if you steal Anaiyaa, I will have to punish you. Besides, she's been copyrighted. So, now that we're past that, let the story take place!

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and started their short conversation. "Inu, I saw you hugging Nai. But ask yourself this question, do you really love her?" Inu backed away seeing the intense flame that was building up in Kagome's eyes. "Look, if you think you're in love with me, please think it through, trust me, I know what I'm saying. The last girl I thought I was in love with tried to kill me because of what she thought I did..."

"Inu, look I'm not like anyone else. I can be all you need. So please think about what you could be doing if you went out with her. I have to go, oh, and I love my room." Kagome left the room two seconds before the water stopped and you could hear the shower doors sliding open, then closed again. Nai opened the door and headed over to the closet where she pulled out one of the outfits her mom had brought here a month earlier.

"Um, hey Inu, was that Kagome you were talking to?" Nai said as she started to put on her clothes. "Hm, you have pretty good ears. Yeah, she wanted to talk with me, why?" Nai started over to the couch and sat down next to him. "What do you think she meant when she said to think about what you could be doing if you went out with me?" Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look lingering in his eyes. "I dunno? Why?" "Inu, have you ever wondered why I always put my hair into two buns at the top of my head?" "Well, I used to, but I don't really care about that anymore." Anaiyaa scooted back and began talking again, "Inuyasha, I'm about to show you something I haven't shown anyone in 3 years." She began pulling out one of the black and red ribbons that held up her hair. Then she did the same with the other, letting her hair fall freely down to her shoulders. On top of her head sat 2 magnificent black dog ears.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you now. Inu, I'm a hanyou. My father was a dog demon. My mom had no idea the night she slept with him. He ended up telling her before he was sent of to Japan to find a missing jewel." Inuyasha was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. How could she be a hanyou, she was so flawless. So he began to take off his hat and reveal to her what lay underneath it.

Ok, this may be my shortest chapter, but it's pretty cool, right? And Kits, give it some time. It'll work out after maybe 5 more chappies! R & R pleez!


End file.
